Code of Conduct
These are the rules Staff members are required to abide by. Staff dictates Admins, Chat Moderators, Rollbacks, and Moderators, as well as the Founder. The rules specific to the powers of each member of each class applies to each person from ascending order. Election Potential administrators should seek out the Founder and ask to run for adminship. Admins are required to have at least 500 edits before running for adminship. The Founder will then talk with the other admins about this, and should they be in general agreement, a poll be put up. Normal users will vote on the poll to decide whether or not the user in question should become an admin or not. Potential chat mods should seek out any of the Admins and ask to become a chat mod. The admin should ask the other admins for their opinions on the matter, and then if the majority agrees, that person be made a chat mod. Chat mods should have 100 edits before being promoted and be very active in chat. Potential rollbacks should seek out the Founder and ask to run for rollbackship. The Founder will then talk with the other admins about this, and should they be in general agreement, the Founder will ask several people on Main in a "full chat" (subjective, typically 9 to 15 users) their opinions, and should it be an overall yes, the person be promoted. Each admin and chat mod should be in good standing on the wiki and have the required amount of edits. Users who have been banned may not run for adminship for six months, and users who have been demoted may not run for adminship for one year. Users looking to become admins and mods should know the policies of the wiki and be familiar with how to enforce them. Demotion Sometimes an admin or chat mod is not fit to be empowered any longer and is to be demoted. Reasons for demotion include the following: Being inactive for at least a month, not showing the capabilities of being any admin, not enforcing policy, breaking serious rules, repeatedly breaking minor rules, not acting as a mature admin should, or not showing neutrality on issues. Should an admin be seen as corrupt and in need of demotion, the user should bring it to the Founder. The Founder will then begin an investigation on why the admin should be demoted. The Founder will discuss his findings with the other admins and most likely the chat mods/rollbacks, and in extreme cases, with the entire wiki. If the answer is a resounding yes the person should be demoted, the user will be stripped of power. In very, very extreme cases, the Founder may strip the person of adminship instantly and discuss with the others later, such as in cases of multiple bannings, spam-deletions of pages, and extreme harassment. Admin Meetings Important things that impact the wiki as a whole are to be discussed as admin meetings. Any admin may call an admin meeting, and all admins should be present if possible. Otherwise, a chat mod or another stand in should replace the admin briefly for the meeting. Staff meetings involve the entire staff of the wiki, and Wikia Meetings involve the entirety of the wiki. Any user can watch the meeting, so long as the admins are the only one discussing. An admin meeting should be called before appointing anyone a chat moderator, changing the rules of the wiki, changing the style of the wiki, unbanning users, looking at shaky bans, demotions, or anything else that majorly impacts the wiki. Each issue should be discussed in depth and opposing viewpoints should be looked at before voting on the final decision. Punishments Each rule broken has a punishment to fit it. Below are how they are to be punished in accordance with each crime. Should a user feel his or her punishment is unfair, they should make an appeal to the admins and they will discuss it. Every time someone is blocked, the reason for block should be placed on the persons userpage. *Any page that does not follow the Manuel of Style should be put under the deletion category. Should a week pass with no changes, the page is to be deleted. If several pages are obviously spam, these pages may be deleted instantly. *To personally attack a user, tell them to commit suicide/that you are going to commit suicide, or harass another user, should be warned. This may wind up being a first strike depending on the severity of the threat. Should the person threaten someone again, that person is to be blocked for one day or one week (depending on discretion of an admin) and warned again. This will either be the first or second strike. If this happens again, the person will be blocked for one month or permanently depending on the severity of the threat and the discretion of the admin. *Edit warring should result in a warning of both parties and a potential one day ban depending on the severity of the war. *Spamming the chat or wiki will result in a kick if deemed against the rules. If this offense is repeated, a one day ban is expected. *Vandalism will result in a warning and possibly a one day ban if it is severe vandalism. Vandals may be blocked for longer depending on repeated cases of vandalizing and discretion of the admin. *Sockpuppeting without consent of admins will result in a permaban of one account, a one week ban of the other, and a warning. Repeated sockpuppeting may result in permanent bans. *Meatpuppeting will result in a warning and one day block of the account. Longer bans may apply in discretion of an admin. *Sexual content of any kind will result in a warning, and if it happens again, an instant one week ban. The block may be extended to six months, a year, or permanently depending on how severe it was and the discretion of the admin. *Uploading offensive images will result in a deletion of the image and a warning. A potential ban of a week will be left up to the admin. *Adding the deletion tag to a page will result in a warning. *Making hateful comments toward people will result in a warning and a one day or one week ban depending on severity of the comment and discretion of the admin. If this keeps up, longer bans will apply.